


Daddy always treats you right

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Ficlet, Fisting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober 2020Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting(I can't choose so I'm just going to go with all of them)just a short ficlet
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Daddy always treats you right

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

(I can't choose so I'm just going to go with all of them)

"What's your colour, Pup?" Derek asked, securing the blindfold across Stiles's eyes before lightly trailing a hand down the inside of his thigh.

"Green, Daddy," he answered obediently.

"Very good, Pup.

While I've got you all nice and tied up for me, I'm going to ride your pretty little face and you're going to be a good boy and eat Daddy's ass until I come all over your chest, ok? Then if I think you've been good enough, I'm going to open you up with my fingers one by one until I can finally slip my thumb into your hole too and I'm going to fist you until your beautiful little cock jerks and empties itself, completely untouched." Derek said, voice low and sensual, making Stiles shudder, straining in his bonds.

"Yes Daddy, use me any way you like. I'll be good, I can't wait to get my mouth on you, my tongue in you. Thank you, Daddy," Stiles panted with arousal, seconds before Derek climbed up his body and hovered over his face. Groaning as Stiles's nose ran over his pucker lightly as he settled into place.

Derek didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky but by god, he was glad that he had.


End file.
